St. John's Regional Fire Department (Newfoundland
The St. John's Regional Fire Department provides fire and rescue protection for the Cities of St. John's, Mount Pearl, as well as the towns of Goulds and Paradise. The facilities of the former Goulds Fire Department and Mount Pearl Fire Department are now operated by SJRFD. The municipalities of Logy Bay, Middle Cove and Outer Cove are now also under SJRFD jurisdiction. History Fire Stations Apparatus Roster All pump/tank measurements are in Imperial gallons. 'Fire Station 1 (Central)' - 5 Fort Townshend Built 2004 :Engine 1 - 2011 Spartan Metro Star / Carl Thibault (1500/500) :Ladder 1 - 2018 Sutphen Monarch 62 SL100 (1750/250/15/100' mid-mount) (SN#HS-6106) :Battery Response Unit - 2018 Dodge Ram 3500 Heavy Duty 4x4 (300/10F) :Tactical Support 1 - 2018 Chevrolet Silverado 1500 light rescue :Platoon Chief Unit '- 2018 Chevrolet Tahoe SUV :'Deputy/Special Ops Chief Unit - 2013 GMC Acadia SUV :Mobile Command Unit - 2012 International TerraStar / Maxi Métal walk-in :Swift Water Rescue '- 2009 Hovercraft (Unknown Brand/Manufacturer). Towed by Dodge Ram 1500 Utility pickup (Unknown Year) :'Vintage Unit - 1949 Bickle-Seagrave pumper :2012 GMC Savana crew van :2012 GMC Savana crew van :2011 Chevrolet Express crew van :2011 Ford F-150 4x4 utility :2018 Chevrolet Cruze prevention :2018 Chevrolet Cruze prevention :2018 Chevrolet Cruze prevention 'Fire Station 2 (West End)' - 215 Blackmarsh Road Built 2014 :Engine 2 - 2013 Spartan Metro Star MFD / Carl Thibault (1500/500/30F) (SN#2640) :Rescue 2 (R.I.T) - 2010 Dodge Ram 5500 / Metalfab walk-in light rescue :Hazmat - 2009 Trailer (Unknown Brand/Manufacturer) :Technical Rescue - 2009 Trailer (Unknown Brand/Manufacturer) 'Fire Station 3 - (Brookfield)' - 569 Topsail Road :Ladder 2 (9204) - 2003 Spartan Gladiator / Carl Thibault (1750/300/?A/?B/75' RK rear-mount) :Engine 3 - 2005 Spartan Advantage / E-One (1500/500/40A/40B) (SN#SE 3410) 'Fire Station 4 (Mount Pearl)' - 8 Olympic Drive, Mount Pearl Built 1991 :Engine 4 - 2011 Spartan Metro Star / Carl Thibault (1500/500) :Rescue 4 - 2011 Dodge Ram 5500 4x4 / Carl Thibault walk-around (SN#2579) 'Fire Station 5 (Kenmount)' - 66 O'Leary Avenue :Engine 5 - 2010 Spartan Metro Star / Carl Thibault (1500/500) (SN#2514) :Rehab Unit - 1980 GMC T6H-5306A bus 'Fire Station 6 (Kent's Pond)' - 165 Portugal Cove Road :Engine 6 - 2006 Spartan Advantage / Metalfab (1500/500) (SN#M06-6194) :Rescue 6 - 2019 Dodge Ram 5500 / Metalfab walk-around :Engine 9 (spare) - 2005 Spartan Advantage / Superior (1500/500) (SN#SE 3409) :Engine 10 (spare) - 2000 Freightliner FL 80 / Metalfab (1050/500/30A/30B) 'Fire Station 7 (Goulds)' - 541 Main Road, Goulds :Engine 7 - 2006 Spartan Advantage / Metalfab (1500/500) (SN#M06-6193) :Rescue 7 - 2014 Dodge Ram 5500 / Metalfab walk-around :Unit 7 (9993) - 2000 Ford F-250 4x4 utility 'Fire Station 8 (Paradise)' - 1565 Topsail Road Built 2016 :Ladder 3 '- 2006 E-One Cyclone II (1750/300/20A/20B/114' Bronto SkyLift) :'Engine 8 - 2016 Spartan Gladiator / Metalfab (1500/500) :Water Supply 8 - 2013 International 4400 / Metalfab (-/2000) Assignment Unknown :2019 Sutphen Monarch SP70 plaform (1250/420/25F/70' mid-mount) (SN#HS-6523) :2011 Dodge Ram 5500 4x4 / Carl Thibault walk-around rescue (SN#2580) :2009 GMC Sierra 1500 4x4 light rescue Retired Apparatus :2011 GMC Yukon utility :2010 Ford Explorer utility :2008 Suzuki SX-4 :2008 Suzuki SX-4 :2007 Ford F-150 XL 4x4 utility :2002 Ford F-550 / Dynamic light rescue :2002 Freightliner FL 80 / Superior pumper (1500/500/30A/30B) (SN#SE 2883) (Sold to Norman's Cove-Long Cove Volunteer Fire Department) :2002 Ford F-550 / Dynamic Truck Bodies light rescue (currently Bay of Islands Search & Rescue Vehicle, Former Rovers Ground Search & Rescue) :2001 Ford E-450 light rescue :2000 International 4900 / Metalfab pumper (1050/500) (SN#M00-10972) :2000 GMC / ERL rescue (currently Rovers Ground Search & Rescue Vehicle) :1998 Chev van 3500 / Fitzpatrick light rescue :1998 Chev van 3500 / Fitzpatrick light rescue :1996 International 4900 / Metalfab pumper (840/500) :1995 International 4900 / Carl Thibault ladder (-/-/83' mid-mount) (SN#9413) :1995 GMC Topkick / Hazmat / Command unit (currently Rovers Ground Search & Rescue Vehicle) :1991 Ford / Metalfab pumper :1990 Ford C-8000 / Metalfab pumper (840/500) (Sold to Trepassey Fire Department) :1989 Ford C-8000 / Thibault pumper (840/500) (SN#T89-110) (Ex-Mount Pearl Fire Department) :1989 Ford C-8000 / Thibault pumper (1050/500) (Ex-Mount Pearl Fire Department) :1989 Chev van 3500 / Fitzpatrick light rescue (Ex-Mount Pearl Fire Department) :1987 Ford C-800 / Thibault pumper :1987 Ford C-800 / Thibault pumper :1983 Ford LN-8000 / Thibault pumper (1050/500) (SN#T83-109) :1981 Mack / Thibault aerial (-/-/100) :1981 International / King platform (840/55' Snorkel) :1975 Chevrolet / Thibault pumper (625/?) (Ex-Goulds Fire Department) :1975 Ford C / Thibault pumper :197? International LoadStar ladder :1969 Ford / Thibault :1969 Ford / Thibault :1968 Dodge / Thibault :1968 Dodge / Thibault :1967 GMC / King rescue (SN#66108) External Links *St. John's Regional Fire Department *St. John's Regional Fire Department Facebook page Station Map Category:Newfoundland and Labrador Category:Newfoundland and Labrador departments operating Carl Thibault apparatus Category:Newfoundland and Labrador departments operating E-One apparatus Category:Departments operating Maxi Métal apparatus Category:Newfoundland and Labrador departments operating Metalfab apparatus Category:Departments operating Sutphen apparatus Category:Former operators of Dynamic Truck Bodies apparatus Category:Former operators of King-Seagrave apparatus Category:Former operators of Thibault apparatus